If Only Dreams Came True
by Riri Yuki
Summary: Naruto is picking up that Sasuke is changing. The Uchiha boy is smiling with the blonde, only when they're alone, and having conversations with no insults! Naruto doesn't notice the changes he's going through. What could be the reason for this? Rated M for sexual scene.
1. Part 1: Kakashi is late again

Okay, so this is my first story! So yay for me! >. but now i'm getting cold feet and feel like deleting this, but yeah, if you like it, tell me and i might type the next chapter faster. If u don't like it...don't tell me, lol yeah, i'm like a big baby, so anyways! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Naruto was sitting at the bridge, it was spring so at least the flowers were in bloom, and it was a beautiful day! The birds were chirping, and the bees were buzzing and the butterflies were flying! The sun was being sunny! The only clouds were the big white puffy ones, and little kids were laughing and playing. It was a perfect day! And here was Naruto, sitting at the bridge, waiting for Kakashi to show up. He was in a fowl mood.

"Ah why the hell do I have to go on a mission! Why can't Sakura or Sasuke come as well? I could be with Iruka- sensei eating some ramen right now! I even missed breakfast! I'm starving!"

He sat there, Kakashi was already half an hour late and still no sign of him even coming. He stared at the trees, he yawned lazily, it was early in the morning, early for him at least, it was before noon. His team had just come back from a long mission and Kakashi told him that there was a special mission just for Naruto. He was lost in a daze, as he admire the beauty around him. Before he knew it, he was surround by water, and his lungs had swallow more then a mouthful. He snapped out of it quickly and swam to the surface, spitting out the water, he looked around, trying to find out who pushed him.

"Who did that?"

He heard laughing, he sharply looked up, and there, all high and mighty, was Sasuke Uchiha! He wasn't laughing no more, he was standing where Naruto was sitting a few seconds ago, looking down upon him. Naruto glared at him, even thought Sasuke was too far to even see it. He had a sudden urge to strangle him at this very moment, knowing that it was going to be the start of a very bad day.

"What was that for?"

Sasuke looked over the bridge, with a smug look on his face, but he had a genuine smile on his face and his eyes spoke the pleasure he had, watching Naruto fall. Naruto growled. That was one of his rare smiles, only Naruto ever got that smile…when he made a mistake. Of course, it was also when they were alone. Naruto was a bit happy when he first got it. He felt special, but then Sasuke did it more and more when Naruto messed up, and Naruto hated it ever since.

"Hurry up dobe! Kakashi is waiting for you outside the village."

Naruto swam out of the river, silently happy that it wasn't Sakura who saw him fall, Sasuke smirked, but Naruto could see the smile that was tugging at his lips. Naruto looked like a wet dog, an orange wet dog. Naruto tried to shake some water off but it was useless, he had to take off his jacket and carry it across his shoulder. He shot Sasuke a warning glare before he started to walk off, Sasuke followed him.

"Dobe, where do you think you're going?"

Naruto tried to ignore him, trying to keep his cool

"I'm going to Kakashi! Leave me alone!"

He was now going to try to be more mature, since a few days before Iruka said that if Naruto acted more mature, he would buy him some ramen, as a reward. Sasuke though, was making it very difficult

"Do you even know where you're going?"

Naruto stopped walking, he noticed, he was walking in the opposite direction. He blushed slightly from embarrassment. He knew Sasuke somehow did this on purpose! He did the only thing he knew, and prayed Iruka didn't see it. He was going to blame Sasuke for everything.

"It's all your fault! You distracted me! Now I'm going to be late!"

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket, with his famous grin on his face

"Don't blame me for your stupidity."

Naruto grit his teeth, Sasuke was annoying him

"Well I'm not stupid! And it is your fault! You had to push me in the river!"

Sasuke stared at him, still that smirk on his face, that grew slightly

"I didn't push you, you fell on your own, I just saw you fall, you're always unbalanced, I'm not surprise." Naruto gritted his teeth more, he wanted to have a fit but he couldn't. He never seen Iruka have a fit so it mustn't be very mature, he then remembered something Iruka told him.

He smiled to himself, he put his hands in his pocket, he walked pass Sasuke, "Stop being a jerk and act your age for once!" Naruto closed his eyes and walked pass him, heading in the right direction. He felt awesome! He got out of an argument with Sasuke, being the better man for once! He felt like skipping and telling the world that he told Sasuke to act his own age! He felt like he was walking on clouds! That was, until Sasuke pinned him to the floor.

"What did you say dobe?"

Sasuke had pinned Naruto's arms with one knee and one hand, Naruto was squirming around a lot, trying to get free. He tried to kick him but it was useless,

"Let me go! I'm going to be late!"

Sasuke put more pressure on him, trying to silence him

"You're not getting free, so give it up already."

Naruto whined and kicked more, he was getting really frustrated.

"You're such a little kid! Why can't you be mature?"

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and Naruto instantly shut his mouth. He felt kind of weird saying that, it was like deja vo, a lot of people told him that, all the time. He would have never guessed that he would have said that. Sasuke let Naruto go, Naruto got up and spun around and attacked him, but as soon as he landed on Sasuke, he regretted it.

Sasuke was standing in front of a tree, so when Naruto jumped on him Sasuke easily turned around and pinned him to the tree. Naruto growled, Sasuke was always a step ahead and it was frustrating! He tried to get out but Sasuke pinned him with some kunais, Naruto growled as he tried to get out.

"Let me go this instant! Grr, wait till I get out of this!"

Sasuke stared at him, Naruto kept his glare, Sasuke was a bit scary, or maybe he was just being normal. Naruto had normally seen the nice side of Sasuke, so it almost forgot that Sasuke was really a cold person.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

Naruto was about to say something when he froze, Sasuke's lips were touching his, Sasuke's lips were rough. They were hot and wet, Naruto thought about fighting back, but his mind didn't have control over his body. He kissed him back, Sasuke stepped away from Naruto, letting him breathe.

"I'll let you out, if you promise to become my slave."

Naruto's eyes widen, Sasuke's slave? Is his nuts? He wouldn't become his slave, but for some reason, the idea crawled into his head. He thought about what it would be like to be Sasuke's sex slave. He couldn't help but drool, just ever so slightly, Sasuke noticed and kissed him again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Sasuke took out the kunais, Naruto stood on his own feet, Sasuke carried him bridal style, Naruto had lost all control of his body. It was as if he was a puppet and Sasuke was the puppeteter, controlling him. Sasuke smirked, with a clear hint in his eyes, that Naruto was going to regreat it.

"Hang on tight, we're going to my house"

"What about Kakashi sensei?"

"What about him? I'm sure he's busy with Iruka anyways"

Sasuke slipped into the shadows with Naruto in his arms, taking him to his house

* * *

The end! Sorry for being so short, well sighs this is the first time i ever wrote like this...it's hard to write like this, i normally put it in paragraphs, i wonder how people do it? I mean, naturally type like this, i had to write the whole story, then seperate it, and of course, add more parts and...urgh! it was just hard and annoying, well enough with me! I hope you liked it! I'll try to put up the next chapter, oh! And the next part is a lemon, hehehe, yeah, i might butcher it though, so i warn you!


	2. Running around

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke was running around town going as fast as possible, he wasn't as fast as normal since now he was carrying Naruto in his arm. Naruto was quiet the entire way, it was a bit odd, Sasuke wasn't complaining though. He liked having Naruto cuddle to his neck, as he ran to his house. He lived so far away, so it took a while to get there, he was getting pass the middle of the town when saw what he feared the worst, Naruto's friends. He stopped running, Naruto finally noticed and let go of his grip.

"Hey? Are we there yet?"

Sasuke glared at his friends. '_Stupid_ _people…why the hell are they all here!_' He just sighed, it was going to be a long day. But hey, at least he had Naruto in his arms, and willing so he wasn't completely sad. He squeezed Naruto closer to him.

"Hang on tight! I'm going to race pass them, hopefully they won't follow us."

Naruto stared at him, as if he had two heads. Sasuke was already in a small curl position, he was about to dash off at any time.

"Are you nuts? Of course they'll follow! Just go around!"

Sasuke stood up straight

"Oh…okay, fine!"

Just as he turned around, he heard footsteps come closer to him

"Naruto! Sasuke! Hey!"

Sasuke was about to run when Naruto got out of his arms, behind them was all of Naruto's friend, the one that called out to them was Ino though. He's smile disappeared, '_Oh great…she's the last person I want to see!_' Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm.

"We're busy!"

Before Ino could say something or anyone else say hi Sasuke scooped Naruto in his arm and ran as fast as he could. Naruto held onto him, being carried wasn't normal yet, but he adjusted quickly. Just as they accepted, Lee, Gaara and Shikamaru started to follow them, Naruto tugged on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke nodded.

"I know, we're going to loose them, you better hang on, if you slip off I'm going to cancel the whole thing!"

Naruto's eyes went wide, he clung to Sasuke's chest for his dear life, Sasuke smirked, he was just kidding. But it was enough to make Naruto hold on as hard as possible, which made it okay for Sasuke to go to his top speed. He looked back, Shikamaru was the only one who was following him now. Sasuke smirk, 'I knew they couldn't keep up, I'll loose Shikamaru soon enough.' He held onto Naruto tightly before making a sharp turn, he smirked, Shikamaru was gone. He slowed down, his legs were a bit sore, before he could get a breathe he was ambushed.

"Gotch ya!"

Lee appeared out of no where and jumped at Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke luckily caught it at the last minute, he jumped off the roof with a simple push of his leg. He fell on the floor, he panted, he was starting to get tired.

"Are you okay?"

Naruto nodded, Sasuke stood up straight, he ran ahead, going as fast as he can, he saw Lee catching up with him. He then reached the forest, he ran in there and then hid, he put Naruto in a tree and covered him with his body. He took out a pile of leaves and put it over them, Sasuke was panting. He was tired, he wanted to go home, he saw Lee, he tried to stop panting but he couldn't. His lungs were trying to get as much air as possible, so not breathing was out of the question. He shut his eyes, '_Damn! Lee's going to catch me, stupid breathing!_'

He tried to put his hand over his mouth but he couldn't, he needed more air! He opened his eyes a bit, he was not sure that Lee could hear him. Lee was looking directly at them, Sasuke was about to run. Naruto pulled Sasuke into his body and crushed his lips against his, trying to stop his breathing. Sasuke tried to push Naruto away, but he just pulled Sasuke closer, he crushed Sasuke under his weight. He did it in one swift move, luckily Lee looked away when he did that. Naruto held Sasuke there, Sasuke tried not to move a lot but he couldn't help it. Lee then left, Naruto sat up and Sasuke started panting.

"You…Lee…Can't breathe…"

Naruto smirked, he put on his most innocent smile

"I didn't know I kiss that well"

Sasuke just half smiled, he finally stopped panting, he leaned against the tree, Naruto got off him and sat next to him. He held Sasuke's hand in his own, they both just sat there, trying to calm down before they kept moving. They were like that for a few minutes when Naruto noticed something.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't your house in the opposite direction?"

Sasuke got up, he went around a few times before he just fell right back next to Naruto.

"Yeah…I didn't even think about it, I was jus trying to get away from _your_ friends…why can't you have less nosy friends?"

"I like them, come on, we should get moving."

Naruto got up, he stretched, he helped Sasuke up, Sasuke looked around.

"Wanna run?"

Naruto shook his head, he held Sasuke's hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"Na, it's a nice day, we should take a walk, you're too tired to run, I know you, and I'm tired of being carried. This is a lot more romatic anyways!"

Sasuke kissed Naruto sweetly, Naruto couldn't help but blush, he lighty touched his lip with his other hand. Sasuke just smiled, giving Naruto one of his genuine smiles before lightly tugging him as they both started walking. Naruto got bored so he started to swing his arm, they were walking around for what seemed like hours. Naruto cuddled Sasuke's arm, it was nice. Sasuke noticed the look on Naruto's face.

"What are you thinking of?"

Naruto smiled

"Nothing…I just can't wait to get to your house! I'm so excited! Hehehe!"

Sasuke smirked, he pinned Naruto against the nearest tree, he started to kiss his neck, Naruto couldn't help but blush.

"Sasuke…what are you doing?"

Sasuke smirked as he licked his neck before answering

"What does it look like? We might not get out of here for a while, and I don't feel like waiting that long."

"What if someone sees us?"

"Naruto…we're in the middle of the forest, beside, everyone is either at the lake or pond, or something fun! Not in the hot musky forest."

Naruto tried to say something but Sasuke kissed him, Naruto was still going to argue but Sasuke wrapped his arms around him. They both kissed each other for a while, just hugging until Sasuke slipped his hands under Naruto's shirt. Naruto broke the kiss, he panted.

"Wait…are you sure?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes playfully, he kissed him lightly.

"Stop being a baby, I'm only going to give you a sample, you'll have to wait till we get home. Beside, you don't really have a say in this, I already told you, you're my slave, so be a good dobe and do what you're told."

Naruto blushed, he put on a fake pout but it was hard to make himself look angry when Sasuke had him pinned, and he was blushing. Sasuke sucked on Naruto's bottom lip, Naruto moaned. Sasuke stepped away from Naruto, Naruto took a while to realize that they weren't kissing anymore. Sasuke pulled Naruto to the floor, he took off his shirt and kissed Naruto again.

Naruto let his hand roam across Sasuke's chest, he let out a small chuckle, Sasuke had muscles, not that he'd ever show it through his clothes. Naruto then through of how all the girls would react to find out, their _beloved_ Sasuke is in love with a guy. Sasuke stared at him, slightly annoyed.

"What's so funny? You better not be laughing at me!"

Naruto shook his head

"Of course not, why would I laugh at you? I was just thinking about how Sakura and Ino would react to find us dating."

"We're dating now? A while ago you hated my guts."

"Why do you live in the past? We of all people shouldn't live in the pass"

Sasuke nuzzled Naruto's neck, Naruto couldn't help but make a purring noise, Sasuke smirked as he took off Naruto's shirt. Naruto's felt his body go numb, he was covered in darkness.

* * *

Okay, that's all! I hope you liked it! I'll put up the next chapter up when i get 12 or more review, and i promise! Not to take so long since i already have it here, i just have to make it public. So please, read and review! and also, if you want to know why i didn't make a lemon, well here. My sister is now always around me! Writing this mushy stuff was hard, i had to do it when she was in the bathroom or taking one of her 5 second showers. So yeah, i will write a lemon if i ever get to be alone. Okay, it's 10:41 and i haven't done my homework yet, lol so bye! Night, sweet dreams 


	3. Part 2: Sasuke coming over

YAY! Okay, now let me warn u! It gets freaky, it's like a whole new chapter! Yeah, just go along with it, trust me! Yeah, i just wanted to make sure to give you a head's up. before you got all angry and started sending me evil reviews, lol.

* * *

Naruto was sitting in bed reading a ninja magazine, he smiled to himself. He finally had gotten in the magazine. Well, really him and his team, but as always, he was the biggest thing in the picture. He had jump in close when the picture was taken, you can see Sakura yelling in the back. Sasuke was like normal and Kakashi was just reading, Naruto turned the page and he nearly threw the book. On the other side of his picture page was a whole page on the ''sexiest'' ninja in the village, Sasuke.

He just turned the page, nearly ripping it, he recently just admited to himself that him and Sasuke were on the same level. But no way was Sasuke better then him! Sure Sasuke could get any girl he liked, and everyoned liked him. But that didn't mean that Sasuke was any better, it just meant he was a pretty boy. Who liked pretty boys anyways? It should count on the inside. And Sasuke was as interesting as a rock! But lately Naruto has gotten to know him better. Sasuke and him train a geather, and recently, Sasuke started smiling at Naruto. Naruto feels happy that Sasuke smiles to him only, but he hates to admit that he's happy about that.

Naruto stares at Sasuke's picture, there is only one picture, of when Sasuke was training, Naruto smiled at it. Just yesterday Sasuke asked him if they were friends, Naruto said yes, he might have made everyone think that he hates him. And at a time, he really did hate him, but after their first alone training, Naruto liked him. He though started feeling weird, now he goes over to Sasuke's house. Of course, when it's just them two Sasuke is like a completely different person. Naruto can't help but like him, Sasuke is secretly his best friend, but Naruto would never tell anyone. But a lot of times Sakura follows him so Naruto and him don't have a lot of alone moments. Except for late at night when Sakura's parents won't let her out.

Speaking of the devil, Naruto's ears twitch at the sound of someone knocking on the door, he quickly jumps up. He runs over to the door and throws it open, it's Sasuke, of course, it's their alone time. Naruto smiles his normal smile.

"Hey Sasuke, is it that time already?"

Sasuke smiles a genuine smile at him, before stepping in, letting Naruto close the door, Naruto takes notice of the weather. It's a cold night, the cold air brushes aganist his exposed leg. He's only wearing a white undershirt and shorts, also Sasuke is slightly shaking. Sasuke was easily affected by the cold, he found that out on one of the missions where Naruto and Sasuke got lost. It was cold, Sasuke shook a lot, he had to cuddle up with Naruto, they both were cold so they didn't mind. But the next week, Naruto got Sasuke a scarf, for when their missions last into the night.

"Sorry, it's early, Sakura went home though, so we get two hours extra, what were you doing?"

Naruto smiled as he walked back to the bed, he sat with his legs crossed, Sasuke took off his navy blue jacket. He was wearing a no sleeve navy blue shirt with black sweats, the normal training outfit. He sat next to Naruto, cuddiling with the blanket.

"I was just looking through the magazine that Iruka got me! It has my picture!"

Naruto quickly turned to the page where the team picture was, Sasuke chuckled slightly, Kakashi had a interview on the bottom. They all did, Sasuke's was small, Sakura had a normal size one and so did Kakashi. Kakashi told the reporter the nick name he gave Naruto, the number one, hyperactive, knucklehead ninja. Sasuke slightly frowned, Naruto's interview wasn't there. He wasn't surprised, anything that had to involve Naruto was never put in the public. He was surprised that they even put the picture of the team with Naruto. He over heard some people talking about taking him out of it, he sighed, it was like this always. But he grew angry when Naruto would play it off like he didn't notice.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's eyes staring at the bottom, Naruto looked at what Sasuke was looking at, he quickly caught on. There were only 3 boxes, he looked at titles, there was Hatake Kakashi, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. He smiled at Sasuke.

"Oh yeah, i forget to tell you! You have something in here as well."

Naruto turned the page to show Sasuke the whole page decidated to him, Sasuke growled and looked away.

"Dobe, why would i want to see that? I bet Sakura and Ino had something to do with that...throw it out or something. They do that every magazine, that's why i don't even buy them anymore."

Naruto smiled, he ripped out Sasuke's picture, Sasuke got up and stretched, taking Naruto's blanket for company.

"Want some food? ...Some real food! Not some ramen."

Naruto's face instantly changed from a smile to a puppy face, as Naruto had used so many times on Iruka and Kakashi, and lately, Sasuke.

"Aww, i like ramen!"

Sasuke put on a frown, but he smiled a second later.

"Too bad"

Naruto smiled, he wasn't really much into arugirng right now, he was hungry, it was dinner time and he skipped lunch. All day he was either sleeping or working out, he only ate breakfast. And Iruka came over in the morning, which got him up in the face place, and it was for a second. Iruka and Kakashi were going away for their anniversery, it was their 3rd month anniversery and Kakashi was taking them far away. So Iruka just gave Naruto the magazine and left.

"Fine, i'm too hungry to care."

Sasuke left to the kitchen, Naruto quickly went to his bedside table and took out some tape, he quickly put some on the edge of Sasuke's picture. He chuckled as he got up and put it above his bed. Between the picture of Iruka and him smiling during Naruto's birthday, and the group picture they had of some festival. So Team 7 and all of Naruto's friends took that picture togeather.

Sasuke came back with two bowels of cereal, he was murmuring something to himself, Naruto stared at him.

"What happned to the food?"

Sasuke shot him a glare before sitting on the bed and throwing Naruto's bowl in his lap.

"Just eat up dobe...this was all that you had, how the hell are you going to make it tomorrow?"

Naruto started digging in, ignoring Sasuke's question, Sasuke put his head on Naurto's shoulder and yawned. Naruto stopped eatting and lightly pushed Sasuke, just enough to open his droopy eyes.

"Are you tired?"

Sasuke didn't answer, instead he just laid down next to Naruto, closing his eyes, he wrapped the blanket around himself. He 'cocooned' himself with the blanket (listen, it's my words so i can say that if i want to. Lol) Naruto poked him slightly, Sasuke pushed him slightly.

"Quit it dobe...let me go to sleep."

Naruto grinned

"Yes Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled for a second before he opened his eyes wide. He tried to get up but it was too late, Naruto had tackled him to the ground. Sasuke tried to get out of the blanket but Naruto held the edges togeather, making it impossible for Sasuke to get out. Sasuke started squirming while Naruto just smiled. Sasuke was under him, Naruto always loved to catch Sasuke off guard. Sasuke knew when Naruto would try something like that, it was whenever Naruto was being too nice for normal. Sasuke stopped moving, he yawned again, he was too sleepy, he fell asleep right there. Naruto blinked as his titled his head a bit.

"Sasuke? Sasuke...hey! Wake up! You can't sleep here."

Sasuke grumbled and tried to turn on his side but Naruto's legs were holding him down in his spot.

"Naruto...get undress and go to sleep with me."

Naruto blushed, he froze. It was like before, this happens once in a while, Naruto would just freeze. His stomach would feel like it's turning upside down, he'd get nervous for no reason. He would have a hard time breathing and he would become shy like Hintana, and it was all triggered by any little thing Sasuke said that was even a LITTLE . Naruto though didn't know, he just thought it was a ninja move. He hated the move, of course, he didn't tell anyone about it. Or he'd have to tell them about his and Sasuke's little trips togeather and he didn't want anyone to know. But right now, it was the most sexual thing Sasuke ever said. Naruto's mind starts racing with thoughts, trying to figure out what to do next, he wonders. Should he go for it? Maybe he does like Sasuke but he doesn't know, and if he tries it then maybe he'll find out. Or what if Sasuke is just playing around and if he tries it, Sasuke will never talk to him. His head starts hurting, his heart is pounding, he feels like hurling. Only one second has pass and Sasuke is still asleep, unawear of Naruto's mental breakdown.

Naruto starts shaking, he swallows his salavia, he closes his eyes, he leans forward, Sasuke is still asleep. Naruto feels his whole body burning up, he might be getting a fever, he should go to the doctor. But that was one of the little thoughts that went through his mind, which was silenced over the louder thoughts. He lowers his head down to Sasuke's face...

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Now just wait for other chapter, but your reviews always are a big help! It keeps reminding meto do the story, lol 


	4. Hinata's Secret is told

Okay, i'm not sure where i'm even going with this story, lol. I hope you enjoy it

* * *

Next thing Naruto knows, he's on the floor and he hears Sasuke's laughter, he blinks a few times, trying to piece what happened. It seems that Sasuke rolled over, pushing Naruto off the bed since he was on the edge. Naruto got up.

"What the?"

Sasuke is laughing while still trapped in the blanket, he's on the edge of the bed looking at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you would fall."

He was still laughing, Naruto glared at him before tackling him, since Sasuke was still wrapped up Naruto had a big advantage. They both rolled across the bed to land on the floor.

"Ouch! Naruto! That hurt!"

Naruto laughed a bit before throwing Sasuke off him, Sasuke groaned as he hit the floor, he finally started to get out of the blanket. Naruto got up.

"What's what you get for pushing me."

Sasuke glared at him and finally got up, he threw the blanket on the bed.

"Still...whatever, come on dobe, lets go already, the others better not be there."

Naruto smiled as he threw on anything that he could grab and left with Sasuke to the training grounds, they went by tree (lol, yes, that's how I'm going to say it).

Everyone goes to the training grounds when they had to train, but it was normally empty by 8, since everyone had to be home by that time. But Sasuke and Naruto didn't have curfews since they didn't have parents to worry about them. So they went after 8, sometimes 9, just to be sure no one saw them. It was a nice spot, you would think people would date here, most of the fireflies gathered here. It had a small pond not too far from it, so a lot of life was going on. It was always the best spot during the summer when the heat comes, it has the nicest shades and coolest breezes.

Sasuke smiled as he looked back, Naruto and him raced, and of course, he won, Naruto was way behind.

"Dobe, what happened?"

Naruto landed right next to him, he was covered in leaves and broken twigs, he tried to shake them off but it was no use.

"Don't play dumb! I told you to hold on! That stupid twig attacked me!"

Sasuke chuckled, trying hard not to laugh as Naruto had a fit

"I was going to wait, but i looked back, it's not my fault if you run into a branch, you should look before you jump, what was soooo important that you had to look away?"

Naruto blushed slightly, he was admiring Sasuke again, being a bit envious since Sasuke was slightly faster then him. He shook his head, he ignored his question and tried to take out the twigs.

"I did not run into it! It attacked me! The whole tree did! It grabbed me, i had to cut my way out of there. Of course, no thanks to a certain ni–"

Sasuke had pinned Naruto up against a tree, Naruto felt his heart beat a skip, was Sasuke going to do something? Naruto looked at him, he blinked, Sasuke was staring below them, Naruto looked at what he was. He gasped but quickly covered his mouth, in the training grounds, there was someone there. Well, it was two people, Naruto strained his eyes to see who it was. The trees were shading them from the moonlight, Naruto was about to say something but Sasuke covered his mouth.

"Shhhh...it's Kiba and Hinata"

Naruto smiled, it was Kiba and Hinata, no one that important. He moved away from Sasuke and jumped down. He smiled at them couple. Kiba and Hinata stared at him.

"Hi guys!"

Hinata blushed, Kiba glared at him.

"Hi Naruto...what brings you here?"

She quickly got up and walked over to him, Kiba followed her slowly, Sasuke hissed from the tree, he jumped down being Naruto.

"Hn, to train, what else?"

Kiba rolled his eyes.

"Oh Sasuke, you too? I thought Naruto was bad enough."

Sasuke smirk, everyone in the village knew that Kiba liked Hinata...except of course the two slowest people in town, Naruto and Hinata. This must have been the big moment Kiba been talking about. Kiba asked Neji something a few days ago, no one knows what, but now Neji and him are a lot closer. Sasuke's smirk grew, he loved messing with Naruto's friends. Especially when it involved Hinata, he had a special dislike for her, he didn't know why, but it was just there. He looked over at Hinata, she was standing next to Naruto, the dobe was talking to her.

"Dobe, are we going?"

Naruto and Hinata blinked at him, Kiba just stared at it, was Sasuke on his side? Or was Sasuke just being Sasuke, and trying to boss around Naruto again.

"Go where? Aren't we going to train?"

Sasuke walked pass him, Naruto pouted slightly, again Sasuke was leaving without answering. He was always like this around people, Naruto smiled though, he knew the true Sasuke.

"Bye guys, Kiba, tell Akamaru i said hi!"

Hinata grabbed Naruto's sleeve by impulse, she blushed as she noticed what she just did, she quickly pulled her arm away before Naruto noticed. But two very unhappy ninjas DID notice, and wasn't going to let it go. Sasuke walked back as Kiba walked closer to Hinata, Naruto looked at everyone. Everyone was moving in closer, like how lions are about to attack on a defenseless deer (I'm watching the animal channel, and?)

"Um...what's going on?"

Naruto tried to put on his best smile, but he shook slightly, the look in Sasuke's eyes was enough to make him run back home. Sasuke grabbed on Naruto's arm and yanked over behind him. He kept his eyes firmly on Hinata, Hinata didn't notice since she was too busy looking at the floor but Kiba did. So he stepped in front of Hinata.

"You have something to say?"

Sasuke stared at Kiba, he was about to say something but Naruto pulled him slightly.

"Lets get some food, I'm hungry."

Sasuke nodded, he stared at Hinata and then Kiba before he turned and walked away, Naruto followed him. They went to the ramen shop, Naruto ordered what he always did, and Sasuke just sat there. Naruto stared at him.

"What's wrong?"

Sasuke just looked ahead, he watched the street, it was empty, but what do you expect? It's pass most of the kid's curfew, and a lot of people are at home relaxing. Sasuke stared at Naruto.

"How do you stand it? You know that Hinata likes you, yet you don't say nothing about it."

Naruto titled his head, completely clueless to what he's talking about

"What are you talking about? Hinata doesn't like me, she's just a friend."

"Dobe, how dumb can you be? Everyone knows that she likes you, and everyone knows that Kiba likes her."

"What? Impossible, Hinata is just...Hinata, no way she likes me, no one likes me."

Naruto's voice went low, he then stared at the ramen, deep in thought. Sasuke sighed, he stared at the floor, his voice got low.

"Dobe, of course people like you...i like you."

Naruto stared at him, Sasuke was already up, he put some money on the counter.

"Come on, lets go to my house."

Naruto smiled as he swallowed the rest of the ramen and followed Sasuke.

* * *

Yeah, i'm already starting on the next one, and maybe after that one i'll end it, i'm not sure, well i don't think i'm writing that good, i really think i'm OCC too much now. But i don't know, i'm tired, it's hot and i need a nap, lol so night. 


	5. To Sasuke's house we go

Yay, this is part 3 of the 2 part...yeah, a bit confusing, well i cut the last chapter in half, since i wasn't done with it put i wanted to post SOMETHING. So yeah, i hope you like this

* * *

They walked to Sasuke's house. It was a small house, Naruto smiled, Sasuke's house was always so warm and cozy. Sasuke was barely ever home but it was still nice, it was a bit plain, but it was dark. It had a few pictures, maybe 3 pictures, one was the team, and the other two are of him and Sasuke posing. Sasuke has a lot of blankets on his bed, Naruto walks in, the smell of oak is strong. He smiles.

"You still have that tree from Christmas don't you?"

Sasuke couldn't help but smile

"Shut up."

Naruto walked deeper in the house, as he was right, a oak tree was standing in the corner of the room. It was bare, the decorations were already gone, which wasn't surprising since it was a few month ago. Naruto smiled as he walked over to Sasuke's bed, he stripped to his undershirt and boxers, since he knew he was going to sleep over. He quickly jumped on the bed. Sasuke sighed as he locked the door but he still had a smile on his face, it was just nice to be home. He stared at Naruto who was giggling and watching him.

"Naruto, stop jumping on the bed."

"No"

"What?"

"You heard me"

Sasuke smiled again, it was always like this, Naruto would act childish, then Sasuke would have to try to calm him down. In the end, Sasuke would always win since Naruto would get sleepy, since it was so late. Sasuke walked over to the bed, Naruto was still jumping.

"Don't make me jump up there with you, or you're going to regret it."

Naruto just stuck his tongue out and turned his back on him, Sasuke sighed, he grabbed Naruto's ankle. Naruto squealed in surprise and fell on the bed, Sasuke climbed on him and sat on his stomach.

"Now what did you say before?"

Naruto laughed as he tried to get out

"Let me go"

"What did you say before."

"Nothing!"

"Don't lie to me"

Sasuke started tickling him, Naruto was now laughing with tears, Sasuke had his hands pins so Naruto couldn't stop him.

"I said sorry! I was just kidding."

Sasuke smiled

"That's what i thought."

Sasuke got off him, Naruto sat up and crossed his legs, Naruto had a big smile on his face, Sasuke was in a good mood. Sasuke stripped to his pajamas, he put his clothes away, and then had to pick Naruto's clothes off the floor and hang them up.

"You're such a messy child."

Naruto pouted and crossed his arms

"Who are you calling a child? What are you, my mother?"

Sasuke smiled, he walked over to him, he pulled Naruto's head towards him, he kissed him on the cheek.

"You're such a baby, i swear, having you over is like having an infant in the house."

Naruto blushed, he smiled as he grabbed Sasuke's arm.

"Fine, then I'm going to act like a baby! Waaa, mommy! I want some milk."

Sasuke pushed him back

"Dobe, get your own damn milk, i ain't your mother."

Naruto smiled as he put his arms under his head, he laid on the bed relaxing

"But you are my mommy, pleaseee."

Sasuke stared at him, he walked to the kitchen, Naruto chuckled to himself, Sasuke came back with a cup of milk. Naruto sat up, Sasuke handed it to him.

"Thanks, you're the best mommy, i tell everyone you're the most prettiest mommy."

Sasuke punches him in the arm

"Shut up and move over."

Naruto moves over as Sasuke crawls under the blankets, Naruto smiles, the window is open, a nice breezes goes in the room. Naruto leans back, laying his head on the backboard, he drinks his milk. Sasuke stares at him.

"Get under the blanket, it's cold."

"No it's not, I'm not cold."

Sasuke rubs against Naruto, as he sighs, the cold air touches his cheeks, he stares at Naruto, who's mindlessly drinking the milk ever so slowly. Sasuke smirks, he sits up.

"How is the milk?"

Naruto smiles

"Delicious, want some?"

Sasuke shakes his head.

"I hate cow milk, i like condense milk" (it's pure sugary milk, mmmm, so tasty)

Naruto smiles as he gulps the rest of the milk, he puts the milk on the drawer and crawls under the blanket. He shivers, he yawns. He instantly falls asleep as soon as his head touches the pillow. Sasuke is resting his head on his hand, he smiles and shakes his head.

"I have the most stupidest friend in the whole world...yet, i can't help it but love him, i must seriously have some mental problems."

He smiles as he leaned over and kissed Naruto's cheek, Naruto opened his eyes slowly.

"Hm? What is it?"

Sasuke stared at him

"What are you going to do about Hinata?"

Naruto blinked

"What about her?"

"You need to take care of her, if not, she's going to keep liking you, you better tell her off tomorrow."

"Why? What if i like her as well?"

He smiled but Sasuke stared at him hard, he moved away from him, he turned his back to him and laid back down. Naruto whined, he laid on Sasuke's side.

"I'm just kidding! Come on, don't be angry, i was just kidding, what, are you jealous?"

He chuckled, Sasuke laid on his back, letting Naruto lay on his stomach, Naruto stared into Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Yes...and unless you get rid of her, I'm going to keep being jealous, got it? I gave up my fans for you, so you better choose me over her."

He turned to his side and went to sleep. Naruto was blushing, his mind was racing with thoughts. He didn't know what to do, he stared at Sasuke, he curled up and rested his head on his knees. He had to think, could he kiss him back? No, it was too late, there were rules to this. He didn't know any of them, but he knew they were there, he stared at Sasuke for about half an hour. Before he finally made a choice, he quietly crawled next to Sasuke, he leaned on him and wrapped his arm around him. He smiled as he put his head just under's Sasuke, he fell asleep.

Sasuke slowly turned around, he sighed.

"Took you long enough stupid"

He wrapped his arm around Naruto and he fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

Okay, the next chapter might be the last, i don't now yet, i'm still debating wither or not to finish it or put one more part before finishing it. Well, you'll know, if the next chapter says last, then yeah, it's last. I will need to sleep on this or something, i don't know yet, i don't want my story to end, lol. 


	6. All happens in one night wow

Okay, don't even ask how many chapters are left! I keep changing it, lol, but yeah, right now, there are 2 left, but that might turn into 3 later, lol who knows! I really hate endings lol, so okay, enjoy this. I also had help from my luv, lol, tehehe, te amo, but okies, hope u like. And thanx for being SOOOOOOOO patient! Lol

Naruto woke up, it was raining, Naruto yawned and stretched, he was about to grab Sasuke but he instead grabbed a pillow. He looked, Sasuke was gone, and in his place was his pillow. Naruto was about to complain but he decide to put it on hold, since he had to use the bathroom. He yawned, he lazily got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom, he went to the toilet and pulled down his pants. He was minding his own business (lol, i had to), when he heard some laughing. He blinked, now fully awake, Sasuke was in the bathroom as well. He was soaking in the bathtub, Naruto's eyes went wide as he fell against the wall, he screamed the loudest he could.

"Aye! Shut up, you're going to give me a headache."

Naruto was redder then anything you can find that's red. Sasuke went back to putting his head back and closing his eyes. Naruto put his pants back on.

"Um...what are you doing?"

"I'm taking a bath, what does it look like?"

Naruto shrugged, he now crossed his legs as he sat on the floor, he just kept staring at Sasuke. He was lost in thought. Sasuke smirked, he sat up.

"Stupid, get in with me, you have to take a bath as well."

Naruto smiled

"No, it's okay, really, I'll wait."

"I'm not asking you, I'm telling you."

Naruto blushed, he got up

"Well I'm not, and you can't make me!"

Sasuke smirked

"Wanna bet?"

Naruto stepped back, he couldn't help but smile

"What's the point? You know you're not going to catch me."

Naruto ran, but before he could even get to the door he was thrown on the floor, he laughed as he tried to get out but Sasuke had his hands pinned and was already tickiling him. Naruto was in tears. Sasuke smirked.

"Now are you done playing cat and mouse? We have to bathe before we go meet up with Kakashi and Sakura."

Naruto turned around so Sasuke was sitting on his stomach, Naruto blushed as he did, he forgot for a second that Sasuke was naked. He couldn't help but lick his lips as he looked Sasuke up and down. Sasuke always trained so of course it wasn't a surprise that he had abs, but Naruto still couldn't help but stare. Sasuke had a perfect six pack, he was scarless which was a bit surprising. But Sasuke is a great ninja, so it wasn't that surprising, he couldn't help but look down. He was a bright pink but he couldn't look away. But he snapped back when he felt his whole body shake. He looked, Sasuke was laughing.

"Are you done checking me out? Now get in the bathtub!"

He got up and went back in the tub, Naruto stared hard, he only sat up, he was there for five minutes before Sasuke got tired.

"What is it?"

"Nothing."

Sasuke gave him a look, Naruto just stared at the floor, Sasuke could obviously see that he was thinking about something.

"Well, if it was nothing then you wouldn't be sitting there giving yourself a headache, now tell me, or just shut up and get in the tub."

Naruto pouted slightly, he wasn't sure what he was thinking, he was trying to think of what to ask Sasuke. But he couldn't quite form the words.

"..."

"yes?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What is it?"

naruto jumped back, he coughed, he couldn't help but blush, he took a deep breathe

"Last night..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, he was confused

"Yeahhh...what about it?"

"Last night...you know."

Sasuke glared, he hated to play guessing games, the only thing he hated more then that was when Naruto would keep something from him. He decided to play along.

"I kissed you?"

Naruto blushed but quickly shook his head, he smiled though.

"That part i liked, nothing was wrong with that...it's...something else."

Sasuke titled his head, now he was completely clueless as to what was bothering him.

"Um...the milk was old?"

Another shaking of the head

"You didn't sleep well?"

Once again, shaking. Sasuke sighed, he was going to be here all day trying to figure out what's wrong with his dobe.

"You ate your ramen too fast?"

"..." Then Naruto shook his head. Sasuke smiled, he was a bit warmer, so it was around that time, but what could it be. Then it hit him.

"Hinata."

Naruto froze, he didn't say anything, Sasuke slightly growled, once again, his least favriote subject, Hinata, he hated her more than Itachi. See, when Itachi hits on Naruto or tries to take him away, Sasuke can always just attack him, no problem. But Hinata...she was another story, she was one of Naruto's 'friends' so he wasn't supposed to hurt them. Especially since then he'd have to deal with Neji which he didn't feel in the mood for, ever! Also, Hinata was weak, but annoyingly persistant on trying to get Naruto to notice her, which he made sure the dobe never did. Not that Naruto needed help since he was as dumb as a piece of wood. But he made sure that Naruto was HIS dumb ass piece of wood, and no one elses. He just leaned back.

"Forget about her, what, you like her?"

Sasuke tried not to sound angry but it only made him sound more angrier, Naruto slightly whined, he didn't mean to get Sasuke angry.

"No, it's not that...it's just that...last night, I don't understand it!"

Sasuke stared at him.

"Don't understand it! What the hell does that mean?"

"Well I mean, hey! You said a lot of stuff last night."

"And! What, so if i say a lot of stuff then I don't mean shit?"

Naruto whined, when Sasuke started cursing, it was a bad sign, he normally only cursed when Itachi was around or if anyone started picking on Naruto. Which almost no one does now, thanks to Sasuke. Naruto decided to save his own skin and talk when Sasuke was much more calmer.

"If you're going to start cursing then I'm leaving."

Naruto didn't even get up before Sasuke sighed, he sounded a lot calmer

"I'm sorry...fine? Just...you're being stupid! You just get me frustrated."

Naruto moved over so he could lean on the side on the tub, he laid his head there while Sasuke held his hand keeping his eyes close.

"I'm sorry...I guess you being nice is still a surprise to me."

"Naruto?"

"Hm?"

"Shut up and get in the tub already before I rip off your ugly outfit and scrub you myself."

Naruto smiled, everything was okay now in his little world.

"Fine, but no looking! Just because I let you kiss me doesn't mean we're dating."

"What do you mean _let_ me, you couldn't have stopped me even if you wanted to try."

"Yes I could, i would have easily pinned you down."

"Then I would have pushed you off."

"Then I would have jumped out the window."

"Then I would have ran back home and locked the door."

"Then I would have broke into your house."

"Then I would have fought you to the death!"

Naruto was smiling, he thought Sasuke couldn't beat that. Oh, how he was sadly mistaken. Sasuke nodded as he leaned back.

"Then after I won I would have raped you for making me run in the rain and give you the cold that I would have gotten since I ran in the rain."

Naruto's little mind couldn't comprehend it. He looked like a deer in headlights, he just had his mouth open, he couldn't stay anything to that. Sasuke just smirked.

"What? Nothing to say? Yeah, like I thought."

Naruto glared.

"You know what? I'm tired of your attitude!"

(Now! Due to my stupidity and just...idk, i just couldn't write for a while, so i got my BESTEST friend to write this small part for me, lol, and sadly, we're still at the begining. And when i was reading this, i had butterflies in my stomach! tehehe)

Sasuke looked at him, but it was too late, Naruto had already jumped on him, Sasuke instantly started trying to get away. He didn't know what Naruto was trying to do but he didn't want to find out. Sasuke kept struggling under the weight of the blonde, but it was no use. Naruto had his hands pinned above his head and had straddled his hips, making it almost impossible to get away. Not wanting to wear himself out he sighed and looked into deep oceanic eyes. He always got lost in those pools of blue, they always seemed to trap him. This was not one of the best times to get lost in Naruto's eyes though...

"Oi, listen to me you teme!" Naruto said smacking Sasuke on the head very hard.

In return he got the Uchiha deathglare.

"Why do you always have to be such an asshole to me? All I ever do is try to be like you! I've always thought that if I pushed myself to be like the great Uchiha Sasuke...that maybe he'll accept me. But no, every time we're together you start calling me names and get all sarcastic! Do you hate me that much Sasuke?"

Naruto took a few breathes before starting up again, this also giving Sasuke time to register what he was talking about. Which he knew Sasuke was still trying to, by the blank look still on his face.

"And what was up with the kiss last night? Did you really mean that or are you just trying to use me? The same goes for all that stuff you said! I...I just don't know what to think around you anymore. I mean...one minute your an asshole and the next you turn all mushy and tell me things."

"Naruto I-"

"No Sasuke...don't. It's bad enough when the village hates me, but when my own teammate does stuff like that it hurts."

Now that he was finished, Naruto tried to get up and leave. Halfway out of the tub a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him back down. Sasuke blinks a few times as he comes face to face with his Dobe's woderfully bright blue eyes. (that's right everyone. i said HIS dobe...XD). Then without hesitation he kissed him. Naruto's eyes went wide in shock and he tried to push against Sasuke, but it was no use. The Uchiha had a tight grip on the Kitsune and would not let go. He broke the kiss and stared hard at Naruto.

"That Naruto...that was real. I'm not fucking around. I would never intentionally try and hurt you like this. This isn't a joke anymore Naruto. I...lo...i love you!'

Sasuke said the last part with quite a bit of hard work. Never has he expressed himself that. The blonder of the two sat there on the others lap and stared absentmindedly right at Sasuke. _Did he...did Sasuke really just say he loves me?_ After a few moments more of thoughts going through his head it finally clicked. _Somebody really does care for me..._

"Naruto are you ok?"

Sasuke asked as Naruto began to cry softly. Sasuke slightly freaked out but he kept his hold on him, not sure of what to do.

"Do you really care for me?"

Naruto asked trying to not cry which was hard. Sasuke sighed with a slight smile on his face before answering.

"Of course I do. Why would I say that if I didn't mean it Naru-chan?"

Naruto wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled weakly at the raven-haired boy in front of him. Suddenly he could feel himself moving his head forwards and before he knew it his lips had met Sasuke's. Now it was Sasuke's turn to be shocked, even if for a second. After realizing that Naruto is kissing him, he starts kissing back. He snakes his hands around the boys waist and pulls him right up against his chest to deepen the kiss. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck and mewled into the kiss as he felt the Uchiha's tongue slide past his lips and into his mouth.

Sasuke ran his tongue all over every ceintimeter of the blondes mouth. He could slightly taste a hint of...ramen? He chuckled quietly into the kiss and wrapped his tongue around Naruto's and began sucking on it. From this he got a long low moan out of the other. Now sadly there is this stupid little thing called "air" that we require to live. About this time it's been four minutes and Naruto is tugging at Sasuke's hair to stop. They pulled away from eachother and panted. Naruto had a glazed look in his eyes and they were barely open.

"Sasuke pant do you pant really mean all pant of this?"

"Usuratokachi pant how else do you want me to pant prove it? I love you. I will for the rest of my life because I know you're the one for me. We understand eachother better than anyone else ever could. I'll buy you mass amounts of ramen, I'll do anything because I know somewhere in my heart your supposed to be _my _Usuratokachi." (ok now i know that was hella OOC, but come on! it's so kawaii when he's like this...)

"You just ruined the moment you know that right?"

"By being all mushy? Sorry...it's a new thing to me...:"

"No baka, by calling me Usuratokachi. Baka no teme."

Naruto said before kissing Sasuke again.

_If he keeps this up...shit. Too late. _Sasuke inwardly thoguht as he got hard. Naruto felt this and broke the kiss blushing. Sasuke was slightly in a daze due to the kiss.

"You know that you're doi-aahh!"

Sasuke stopped halfway through the sentence and moaned out as Naruto slowly rubbed the tip of Sauske's member with his thumb. Naruto grinned his fox grin and pulled away from Sasuke, getting out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and began drying himself off. Sasuke sat there in the tub stunned.

"Um...are you gonna get out of there so _we _can take care of your problem, or are you gonna do that by yourself?"

Naruto asked blushing like mad as the words popped out of his mouth. Now to say Sasuke was shocked is an understatement.Never had he-or anyone for that matter- heard such seductive, hot, inticing words come out of Naruto's little innocent mouth. _Innocent? I think not! _

"Hn?"

"Ok then I guess I'll see you when you get out."

Naruto said walking slowly towards the door.

"I meant yes baka." Sasuke said as he stepped out of the water and began drying himself off too.

Naruto stared in awe as he saw Sasuke's body. His _full _body. _Oh. My. God. HE'S HUGE! What did I just do? _Naruto gulped and then felt himself being pulled into someone. He shook his head and saw the Uchiha's chest in front of him. He breathed in and shuddered. Kami how he loved hiis intoxicating scent.

"So my little Naru-chan, were you being serious?" Sasuke asked as he slowly ground his hips into the blondes emitting a moan from them both.

"I was before I saw how big you are!" Naruto said teasingly.

"Oh come on...I'm not _that _much bigger than you." Sasuke replied walking them both back into his room.

All he got for a reply was a really bright red face. He chuckled and bent down to kiss his dobe. Instantly it became a battle. Their tongues intertwined and rubbed against eachother trying to gain dominance over the other. By the time they broke for air they had ended up on the bed. Naruto was dazed and his eyes were full of lust and passion. Sasuke's on the other hand were leaning more towards the plain lustful side.

Another kiss. Then another and another. They were small chaste ones but each held a purpose. That being love. Slowly he drew himself down to Naruto's neck and began nipping and sucking. Naruto shuddered and put his head at more of an angle for more access. _I found one of his spots. Heh heh. _Naruto moaned out as Sasuke brushed his tongue over the spot after every bite. He bit down really hard and Naruto arched his back and hissed. Quickly, Sasuke, lapped up the little bit of blood that came out and nuzzled the new mark on his blondes neck as an 'I'm sorry' thing. _Even his blood tastes sweet...-inward laugh-_

Naruto slide his hands through the Uchiha's hair as he went down to his chest and began massaging his left nipple. With his tongue. He licked, nibbled, and rubbed his tongue on it while teasing and flicking the other with one of his hands. Naruto arched his back and moaned semi-loud. Over and over he kept gripping and running his hands through the Raven's hair. After leaving Naruto's nipples hard and pink-along with another part more south of the border- he left a trail of butterfly kisses down to his waist line.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto with a devilish smirk on his face. "Oh Naru-chan...you're gonna love this part."

Naruto gave Sasuke a quesitoning look. "Wha-oh god!" naruto cried out as Sasuke licked the underside of his hardened cock.

Sasuke smirked once more before engulfing Naruto whole. Naruto arched into the pleasureable feeling, almost making Sasuke gag (damn reflexes XD). Naruto gripped the Uchiha's hair as he went up and down slowly. Making sure his blonde Kitsune enjoyed every bit of it. He ran his tongue along his underside everytime he went down and made circles around the tip everytime he went up. Every move he made caused an oh-so lovely sound to come out of his lover's mouth. By the way Naruto was acting Sasuke could tell he was close to releasing. Accidently he laughed out load and the vibrations ran accross Naruto's member. This making him cum in Sasuke unprepared.

He coughed a little and some spilled out onto his bottom lip and chin. Successfully he swallowed the rest though. Naruto laughed sheepishly as Sasuke brought himself back up, face to face. Naruto leaned forward and licked the remaining essence off of Sasuke and blushed redder than an apple. The Raven smirked and kissed the blonde on the ear.

"Do you want to continue?" he whispered as he nibbled and sucked on the delicate skin.

Naruto just shook his head in response, too afraid to try and speak and ruin the moment. Sasuke got up really quick and went to his dresser. He came back to the bed with a bottle (anyone wanna guess of what? lol). Naruto cocked his head in confusion. "This...is to make it not hurt as much." Sasuke said as he lathered up three of his fingers. Naruto grew a tint of red on his cheeks as Sasuke set the tube on the nightstand next to the bed and put his legs over his shoulders. Onyx met blue one more time, asking a silent question to continue.

"I'm not gonna break Sasuke! I'm not a toy just...get on with it already." he said with a playful grin.

Sasuke kissed him once more before inching one finger inside Naruto. He squirmer around a bit and got used to it. Then came the second one. Sasuke began a scissor-like motion with these two fingers, making Naruto wince at the slight discomfort inside him. After being told to relax more he complied. It didn't bother him as much now. Finally the third finger is inserted and Sasuke pulls them out and pushes them back in roughly. After about three times, Naruto aches his back and practically screams in pleasure. _Heh...found his other spot. _

Sasuke did this two more times and pulled out his fingers. Once again he grabbed the lubericant and put some in his hand. He put the cool substance on his now throbbing erection and shuddered at the cold soothing feeling. Postioning himself at the blondes entrance he rests his hands on his hips. He then inches himself inside. Naruto hisses in pain as Sasuke fully puts himself inside. They both suffer a small waiting period as Naruto takes time to get used to having Sasuke's large member inside of him. After about four minutes Sasuke pulls out to where the tip is barely in and then thrusts in. Deep. Hitting Naruto's prostate, making him grip Sasuke's shoulders and moan out in sheer ecstasy.

Naruto cries out for Sasuke to go faster or harder with each thrust. All throughout the house names can be heard being shouted. Along with pants and shouts of 'I love you'. Two sweaty bodies come in contact with eachother as Sasuke leans down for a kiss. His lips roughl crash down onto Naruto's as he gives one final thrust, causing the blonde and him to both cum at the same time. Naruto came all over both of their stomachs as Sasuke's seeped out a little and went down Naruto's inner thigh. Sasuke collapsed on top of Naruto still kissing him. Finally they break the kiss and he pulls out of the blonde. Sasuke flops down onto his side to face Naruto.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Do you...really love me?"

"Naruto...after that you still are doubting my feelings for you? You really are baka." Sasuke says teasingly.

"Shut up teme! I just wanted to make sure this is all for real. No one's ever cared for me before. I mean sure Iruka-Sensei does, but that's more of a father type love." Naruto says lightly punching Sasuke in the arm.

"I love you Sasuke." the blonde said kissing the burnett passionatly on the lips.

"I love you to Naruto." Sasuke said kissing him back.

(NOW! Extreamly big thanks to my silly little buddy! Lol, u know i love u huny, i'm just messing with ya)

Naruto put his head on Sasuke's shoulder and just put his leg over him as he yawned, Sasuke smiled and petted his head as Naruto fell into a deep sleep.

(I WASSS gonna end it there, but i have to do at least one more thing.)

Naruto woke up to the smell of something cooking, he smiled as he rolled over, he knew sasuke wasn't there. Who else would have been cooking his food? He yawned as he got up and walked over to the ktichen in his boxers. He smiled

"Hi honey! What's cooking?"

He freaked out and jumped back five feet when he saw the person cooking was Hinata, she smiled back at him.

"Uh...hi Naruto, uh...i was just making some breakfast."

Naruto looked around, trying to find any sense of Sasuke, and tryig to find out why the hell was hinata wearing sasuke's apron (naruto got him one since sasuke's the only one who cooks in his house, lol.) and cooking him some food.

"Oh...thanks, uh...where is Sasuke?"

Hinata shrugged, "He called me over...uh...he told me that you wanted to talk to me, he went out to get some food for me to cook. Than he left again, i think he might have went home, uh...you can call him, right?"

Naruto smiled, before walk/running over to the phone and dialed Sasuke's number. He had to wait three minutes before Sasuke finally opened.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke! What are you doing at home?"

"Uh...fixing it up, why?"

Naruto looked around the wall, to make sure Hinata wasn't listening.

"Well! I would have thought u would stay or something! I was kinda looking forward to it, but also! Why did you call Hinata?"

Naruto could pratically hear the smirk through the phone, Sasuke wanted him to do something, didn't know what but it was something bad.

"What? You can now talk to her, you need to, if you tell her she won't be so shocked that you're gay, and that you're dating me."

Naruto blushed and quickly covered the phone with his body, he didn't want to tell Hinata anything.

"Don't say that so loud! What if she heard you?"

Sasuke's laughter was heard, it echoed all the way into the kitchen, Hinata walked over to the room where Naruto was.

"Is something wrong?"

Naruto shook his head, she smiled at him and went back to the kitchen, Naruto glared at the phone, wishing it was Sasuke so he could strangle him!

"Look what you did! Now get over here right...WTF?"

Sasuke looked at his phone, Naruto suddenly went quiet.

"Naru? What happened? Hey! Talk to me!"

The phone went dead, Sasuke hung up and the phone, he stared at it. Naruto was just playing a joke on him. Hinata is at his house, she's a ninja as well, so she could fight with Naruto. They did it before on missions, so Naruto was safe. But Naruto wouldn't hang up on him, so something must be happening. Sasuke grit his teeth, Naruto must be in danger and Hinata must be no help. He left his house is a hurry, trying to get to Naruto's house, but he forgot. He took the quickest path, but it was also the busiest, he tried to get through the people as fast as possible.

He got to Naruto's house in 3 minutes. He was angry, he could get there in a minute but now he was worried. Alot could happen in the 2 extra minutes, in 2 minutes he and Naruto could take down a whole army. 2 minutes to a good ninja could be more than he needs to kill someone. Sasuke quickly ran into Naruto's house, he was highly alert, it was quiet, it was never quiet in his dobe's house. The living room was empty, he took out his kunais. He than looked at the bedroom, he heard something, he walked over to the bedroom. He opened the door and …

thinks now what could i possibble let him find? Tralala, lol antyways, if u liked the yaoi scene! Good! My little buddy would love to know it, lol, his sn is YaoiWriter2500. He's my best friend! Tehehe, cause he's so damn crazy but I luv him. i'll try to update soon!


	7. Morning After are just as fun

The next one is the last one. TT tiz so sad, but yeah, I'm reayd to end it, lol I was so mean to make everyone wait. So yeah, luv it I hope!

* * *

He walked slowly to the bedroom, he was about to go in when Naruto ran out of the room, as if on que and slamed into Sasuke.

"Owch! What the hell?"

Naruto looked up, Sasuke was rubbing his head, Naruto instantly got a smile and hugged him, Sasuke sighed. Naruto was okay, so what the hell was with the phone? As if on que again, Kiba jumped out from the bedroom. Sasuke stared at him, behind him was Hinata, clearly confused and worried. Sasuke glared at Kiba, he should have known, he gently pushed Naruto off and stood up.

"What are you doing here?"

Kiba glared at Sasuke, he ignored him, he looked at Hinata.

"Did he hurt you?"

Hinata shook her head, she was aganist the wall, she was scared to go next to him, Kiba looked at Naruto.

"What do you think you were doing?"

"I sent Hinata here, do you have a problem with that?"

Sasuke was now face to face with him. Why was he surprised? He knew that Kiba liked Hinata, and Naruto was his only real problem. It was predictable, anyone with half a brain could have seen that coming. It must have been that it was Kiba, he was half hoping that it was Neji.

"Yes! Me and Neji were waiting for her!"

Speak of the devil. Sasuke sighed, he saw this coming so he knew how to handle this.

"Screw Neji! I don't give a damn, that doesn't give you the right to come barging in here, you're lucky i wasn't here. I would have killed you as soon as you came into the house, i might still! You have a few seconds to get your stupid ass out of here before i drag you out here."

Yes, that is how he was going to talk to Neji, he was calm, Naruto stood behind him, watching the scene unfold. Hinata was also.

"Who the hell do you think you are? This isn't your house, so i think you should get out, this has nothing to do with you."

"It does when you start terrozing my boyfriend!"

Kiba and Hinata both froze, they stared at him, Naruto just blushed, he mentally cursed Sasuke for telling them. It felt akward, it was strangely quiet¸ they could even hear the birds outside chirp. Sasuke broke the silence.

"What's the matter? Cat caught to do with you."

"It does when you start terrozing my boyfriend!"

Kiba and Hinata both froze, they stared at him, Naruto just blushed, he mentally cursed Sasuke for telling them. It felt akward, it was strangely quiet¸ they could even hear the birds outside chirp. Sasuke broke the silence.

"What's the matter? Cat caught your tounge?"

Naruto sighed, he smiled, Sasuke was smirking, so he at least wasn't going to kill Kiba any more. Naruto blinked, he noticed something new about Sasuke. He was like a lion, he would kill anything that threaten his territory. Unless the thing kept him amuse, than they had a chance to live. So bascilly everyone is a mouse and Sasuke is the lion, pulling all the strings. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, it was creepy but he couldn't help.

"Naruto?"

Naruto coughed and Sasuke had smacked him upside his head, Naruto looked at Hinata, who had called his name. He chuckled slightly but he duck his head.

"What is it?"

"Is that true?"

Naruto smiled, he accidently hypotize Hinata with his ever so charming smile, Sasuke caught on and growled, as did Kiba.

"Yeah, me and Sasuke are dating."

"I'm so happy for you. I hope you find happiness."

"Thanks Hinata!"

Hinata and him smiled, Sasuke wrapped his arm around Naruto and gave him a deep tounge kiss. Hinata blushed and looked away while Kiba over reacted, he was gagging, he kicked Naruto.

"Get a room damnit!"

Sasuke smirked at him, he nuzzled Naruto's neck.

"You're in our house, so actually, we can do anything we want."

Naruto and Hinata's eyes grew wide, Kiba glared at him.

"You pervert!"

"Why don't you go feel up Hinata or something?"

"What you say?"

"You heard me, do whatever you two want, but if you don't want to see us make out than you better hurry up and get out."

Kiba was about to say something when Sasuke slipped his hand under Naruto's shit, Kiba freaked out slightly. Hinata didn't notice but naruto let out a small scream but stopped when Sasuke bit his shoulder. Naruto whined. Hinata was about say something with Kiba grabbed her arm.

"Whatever! You two better stay away from Hinata."

"Whatever, and I'm sure you'll report this to Neji, so make sure to tell him that we're dating, and he should have taken Naruto while he was avaible."

Sasuke smirked as Kiba and Hinata left, naruto jumped away from him, he pouted and put his hands on his hip.

"What did you do that for?"

Sasuke smacked him across the head again, Naruto doubled over and whined.

"What was that for?"

"WHO THE HELL TOLD YOU TO HANG UP ON ME? I WAS SCARED SHITLESS! I SWORE SOMEONE CAME OVER HERE AND KILLED YOU! IF I KNEW IT WAS KIBA I WOULD HAVEN'T HAVE RUSHED!"

"You were scared?"

"OF COURSE I WAS! GOD DAMNIT! IF YOU EVER DO THAT SHIT AGAIN I SWEAR I'LL THROW YOU OFF A CLIFF!"

Naruto smiled, Sasuke didn't notice, he kept on screaming.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS NEJI AND KIBA THINKING! WHO THE HELL WOULD BURST INTO A HOUSE? IT'S RUDE AND FUCEKN ANNOYING!"

He kept on mumbiling, he would just curse long strings of curses, during this though, he put on the apron and went into the kitchen. Naruto couldn't help but laugh, sasuke was crazy now. He walked over to the kitchen. Sasuke was just sitting on the counter, he stopped cursing now. He was deep in thought, he was calm. Naruto whined, the food was now burn. He sighed.

"I'll cook you something."

Naruto smiled and sat next to him, he flashed his charming smile at him.

"I don't mind, I'm okay. Were you really scared?"

"Of course I was! I thought someone broke in and tried to attack you, I ran over here, I already lost my family, I don't think I could handle losing you too."

Naruto made some weird sound, when Sasuke looked it was too late, Naruto glomped him, and by accident, they slipped off the counter and onto the floor. Naruto looked at Sasuke, he laid still for a few seconds.

"What the hell was that?"

"Sorry! I love you!"

Naruto hugged him, Sasuke groaned, his back was hurting from the fall and now Naruto was squeezing his breathe out. He smiled though, for some reason he smiled, he patted his back.

"Okay, get off now. Now I can't breathe."

"I sorry."

He got up, Sasuke stood up, Naruto held his hand. Sasuke smiled at him.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Sasuke stretched.

"So what were you doing in the room?"

Naruto whined.

"Kiba ruined my room, he chased me all over, I have to clean up."

"Come on, I can help clean up your bed."

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks!"

He skipped to his room, Sasuke blinked. He stood there and wondered, maybe he should have been more direct.

"Naruto, you know that I mean that I'm going to rape you right?"

"WHAT?"

Sasuke heard something fall and break, he laughed as he walked to the room.

* * *

Okay, well, incase u didn't get it. This is where a lemon is suppose to be, but na, u can imagen the rest, lol. But yes, the next one is the last one. So I hoped you like this. 


	8. Morning Sunshine!

**This is the last chapter, i hope you enjoyed the others. Maybe i might wrote another story...but might not, writing stories is hard and i feel that i OC too much TT. Yeah, so i don't think i'll be writing again, so enjoy! Thanks for everything!**

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself sitting under some trees with Sasuke right next to him, Naruto looked over at him. Sasuke was staring at the sky, fully dressed.

"Sasuke..."

Sasuke didn't respond, Naruto looked at what he was looking at, the sky was cloudy, big white puffy clouds. He smiled as he scooted over closer to him.

"That one lookes like a rabbit, doesn't it?"

Naruto pointed towards the one that was floating right above them, Naruto looked at Sasuke's face. Sasuke didn't even look at the cloud, Naruto slightly pouted but decided to keep quiet. They stayed like this for a few minutes before naruto got tired.

"Hey! What are we doing out here? Weren't we suppose to be going somewhere?"

Naruto blushed slightly as he stared at the sky hard, trying to avoid Sasuke's face at all cost. But he didn't hear a response so he looked at him, Sasuke was staring at him with soft eyes, a smile across his face. Naruto blushed a big more, he wanted to turn his head but he couldn't. He just stared at him, remebering his face, he felt more peaceful there then ever in his life. He felt like timed stopped, the flowers were slightly blowing in the wind, the only sound is the wind. Sasuke was with him, he felt safer then if he was being protected by 100 ANUBs. He smiled.

"Can we...stay here...for abit longer?"

Naruto stared at Sasuke, Sasuke was still staring at him, Naruto rolled over to this side, leaning aganist Sasuke. He burried his head into Sasuke's chest, breathing his scent in and smiling to himself.

"Of course."

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's body and kissed his head

"Thanks love"

Naruto just smiled more, he cuddled more into sasuke, it felt so natural for him to be called that from Sasuke. He kept his eyes open and looked at the horizin, they were so alone, he didn't even know where they were at. But right now, he didn't care, he pushed himself up with his arms at Sasuke's sides. Sasuke looked at him, Naruto kissed him lightly

"No problem hun, that's what love's all about."

Sasuke smiled, he kissed back before laying his head back, he closed his eyes. Naruto sighed, it was peaceful wherever they were at. He didn't feel the pressure of being hokage right now, he didn't have any worries or cares. He felt like he was in heaven, just him and Sasuke, which was perfect right now. He stared at Sasuke, he knows that he is asleep now, he yawns. He gets up so he could lay on him fully, he closed his eyes, feeling Sasuke's heat aganist his. He slowly drifts to sleep.

(Now now, i wouldn't leave u hanging, lol only because this is my last chapter)

Naruto then hears the most ANNOYING sound! It's a ringing noise, he groans as he automatically tries to hit whatever it is. But as soon as he touches the source of the noise, he jumps up. It was his clock, he looks around. He's in his room, still in his pajamas, he falls back down on the bed. He groans and puts a pillow over his head, trying to suffocate himself.

"It was all a dream! A dream!"

He screams for about five minutes, he lays back and he sees a note on the ceiling, he blinks, it reads:

**MUST BE HOKAGE! MUST MAKE VILLAGE RESPECT ME! MUST BEAT SASUKE!**

He gets up and tears it down, re reading it

"Wait? So that WHOLE thing was a dream? So...Sasuke really doesn't like me?"

He screams and throws the paper on his bed and jumps on it. ...Well, since he was still on his bed he jumped on it and jumped right off, out the window. He screamed, he was like a big bird. He closed his eyes as he landed on the ground, or, what would have been if he didn't land on Kakashi instead. Naruto just looked at him

"Oh sensi...great catch."

"Real smart dobe, first you're two hours late, and now you're starting to jump on us? What else is new, i would only excpect this from someone like you."

Naruto looked, Sasuke and Sakura was there right behind them, naruto stares as suddenly it hits him, they had a mission today. He then feels himself being lifted, he looks, Kakashi finally got back up, and put Naruto back on his feet.

"Well since now that's over, could u get dress?"

Naruto stared at sasuke, giving him a look before running back inside, he qucikly changes, he then looks at his bed. He smiles, his dream comes back to him in a flash, it all felt so real. His eye then caught the paper. He ripped it in half, he cursed silently just thinking about the paper. He then took some take, a piece of paper and a marker. He wrote something on it and tapped it from across his bed. Next to a picture of him and Sasuke during Sakura's birthday. It was after they ended up fighting because Sasuke called Naruto's gift 'stupid'. He smiled at the note before he grabbed his orange jacket and ran out. The new piece of paper said:

**MUST BE HOKAGE! MUST MAKE VILLAGE RESPECT ME! MUST MAKE SASUKE MINES! **

* * *

The end! It was cute, or so i think, but that's me. Okay, i'll see ya all later 


End file.
